


Mistress's New Toy

by vbfb1



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Domme/sub, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vbfb1/pseuds/vbfb1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mistress has gotten a new toy that she is just dying to try out on her pet. Will he enjoy it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistress's New Toy

**Author's Note:**

> The Original Prompt: Prostate milking / cuckolding. Edward and Bella. I want to see Edward cry.
> 
> This is a twikinkfest piece.
> 
> Rating: NC-17
> 
> Check out all the prompts (some still unclaimed) and kinky stories on twikinkfest. tumblr. com
> 
> Any relevant content warnings: Not for those under 18 or those that don't like BDSM.
> 
> Thanks to PennyLane for beta'ing this.

As I sit suspended from the ceiling in mistress's favourite assless sling, I am beginning to get a little nervous. She has had me sitting here for quite some time and hasn't even touched me, which is extremely unusual. The strange glint in her eye has me suspecting that whatever she has planned for me tonight it is going to be good.

Just as I am starting to get lost in my own thoughts Mistress speaks.

"I have a surprise for you tonight, pet."

I say nothing, knowing that I haven't yet been given permission to speak.

"Do you want to know what it is?" she asks. I still don't respond. "You are such a good pet. You may respond to any and all direct questions tonight. So I ask again, do you want to know what it is?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Look up my pet."

I do as she commands to see my Mistress standing there in nothing but a pair of thigh high boots; in her hand is a strange looking contraption I have never seen before.

"Do you know what this is?" Mistress asks.

"No Mistress," I reply.

"This," she says, caressing the item almost lovingly. "Is an, Aneros prostate massager."

The moment she mentions massaging my prostate my already rock hard dick twitches and I know exactly what she has planned for this evening. Bella and I have been talking about trying prostate milking during a scene for quite some time now, but nothing has ever come of those talks…until now.

I am extremely excited and eager for Mistress to get started.

"Do you want me to use this toy on you?" Mistress asks.

Not sure whether what I say really matters, I say yes anyway.

"Good," she replies. "Because I would have been extremely disappointed if you'd said no. Are you ready to start?"

"Yes Mistress."

Mistress turns and grabs something off the counter behind her. When she turns back around she has a syringe filled with a clear liquid.

"This is lubricant," she says.

Briefly I wonder the need for the syringe but as she moves underneath me I suddenly realise the intention. I feel her insert the tip of the syringe into my anus, then she fills me with the cold lubricant. A small gasp escapes my lips at the cold sensation but the liquid is quickly warmed by my body.

"I am going to insert the toy now my pet."

I feel the tip of the toy at my hole. I relax my rectum, knowing that toys go in easier when I'm relaxed. Slowly Mistress pushes the toy in and, though it isn't huge, I can still feel it. When the toy is partially in I swear my body takes over and sucks it into me. When it is finally in place it feels…different.

"Ok, pet, the toy is now in place. I want you to take some big deep breaths for me, hold them for about eight seconds, then exhale. All the time I want you concentrating on what you are feeling in you anus."

I do as she asks, taking big, deep breaths. Concentrating on my anus, I can't believe how even the breathing motion triggers little sensations. The toy has some sort of external nub which I can feel resting against my perineum and it feels nice.

I don't know how long I have been doing my breathing but when Mistress speaks it feels like it has been a while.

"Ok, pet now I want you to add a sphincter contraction to your breathing. As you breathe in I want you to contract the muscle really tightly and relax it as you breathe out. Twenty times I want you to do this and I want you to count out loud so I can tell where you're at."

Doing as Mistress asks, on my next breath in I squeeze my butt muscles really tightly. Immediately I feel the pleasure and can't help the small moan I make.

"One," I say as I exhale feeling a different but still pleasant sensation.

With every repetition of the contraction I feel the pleasure increase. My whole body feels alive and by the time I reach twenty, I'm moaning very wantonly and feel I could come at any moment.

Mistress instructs me to stop my contractions and instead wants me to hold a contraction at half strength, not relaxing at all. She explains that I am likely to feel my muscles quiver at the strain to hold the contraction, and that even when that happens I am not to relax.

Concentrating on holding the contraction as she commands, Mistress tries her best to distract me. She licks and sucks my nipples, which only serves to increase my arousal. When she thinks my nipples have had enough attention she moves to the inside of my thighs knowing this is an extremely erogenous zone for me. The one place that I really need her to touch me is the one place that she blatantly ignores. My aching cock is begging to be touched and almost weeping from pleasure.

After a minute or two I feel my anal muscles quiver just as Mistress said they would and instead of being painful, the quivering only seems to add to the pleasure.

It isn't long before I can feel myself careening towards an orgasm that I'm not sure I can stop.

"Yellow," I say knowing that it is the only option I have available to me as I don't have permission to speak.

"What is it?" Mistress asks.

"I'm going to cum Mistress and I am not sure I can stop it."

"That's alright, pet. What I want you to do is relax your muscles just a little, but not all the way."

I do as Mistress instructs and immediately the sensation of feeling like I might explode at any minute lessens, though it doesn't go away completely.

"Can you feel it?" Mistress asks. I'm not sure what she means so I remain quiet. "You control it," she continues. "Really hard contractions will make you cum, while only partials will keep you aroused." I nod my head in understanding. "I want you to keep yourself on the verge but you are not to cum until I allow it. I want to hear you beg."

As Mistress has instructed I contract my muscles again feeling the pleasure increase tenfold. Over and over I repeat the action holding it until I think I'm going to come and then relaxing just a little. The constant bombardment of pleasure is overwhelming and I thank my lucky starts that Mistress gave me permission to beg, because beg I do, loudly and insistently.

"Please, Mistress! Please let me cum?" I whine in an almost pathetic tone of voice.

"Not yet," she growls from her position directly in front of me.

I can tell she is enjoying torturing me with pleasure. When she pulls up a chair in front of me, sitting and spreading herself open for me, I can see exactly how much.

As she slides her hand down over her beautiful pussy, I am momentarily distracted from my task, clenching my muscles just a little too hard and almost losing it.

I beg repeatedly for release. I don't know how long Mistress has kept me teetering on the brink but it feels like hours, and I am not sure I can last much longer.

When I feel tears of sexual frustration well in my eyes and I'm not sure I can take it anymore, I am considering coming without permission, punishment be damned. Thankfully Mistress finally utters the words that are my salvation.

"Come, pet."

She doesn't have to repeat herself. Two strong contractions later my orgasm explodes like a bomb has gone off inside me. Come spurts from my cock, flying out of me at a speed and strength I have never experienced. As seeming endless streams of come leave my cock, wave after wave of ecstasy washes over my body, transporting me into a state of total, utter bliss.

I don't know how long I am out of it, but as I come back to reality, I realise I've just had the most orgasmic experience of my life and no one laid a finger on my cock. The whole time I was cursing Mistress for torturing me but it was me who was torturing myself.

"There you are my pet," Mistress says as she kisses me. "Did you enjoy the new toy?"

"Yes Mistress," I reply nodding my head eagerly.

It is only then it occurs to me that I don't remember seeing my Mistress achieve her climax and I want to kick myself for not paying better attention.

Mistress unstraps me from the sling and lowers me to the floor. I'm thankful that she orders me to my waiting position because I'm fairly sure I would be unable to stand anyway.

"Thank you for a wonderful demonstration, pet. Scene's over," she says as she kisses me on the forehead.

Looking up into my wife's eyes I can't help but feel totally loved.

"What did I do to deserve such a pleasurable scene?" I ask, just a little confused because normally playtime does not revolve around me.

"You have been such a good boy lately," Bella says. "But that's not all. I felt you deserved a reward because you finally did it."

I am about to ask her what exactly it is when it hits me.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yep," she says and I can't stop myself from pulling her into a giant hug.

It's the perfect ending to a perfect night and I am hoping she uses that toy on me again in the near future.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it please review and let me know what you think


End file.
